


Squishy

by ecklainer



Category: CrissColfer - Fandom, Glee, Glee RPF, chris colfer - Fandom, darren criss - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecklainer/pseuds/ecklainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren and Chris first meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squishy

The first time Chris met Darren was on set. He was already in his Warbler outfit so how was he suppose to know that ass existed? They’ve been over this many, many times since then but the Warblers costume, particularly the pants, did not do anything to accentuate Darren’s, or Chris’s (let’s be honest), best feature. Those dumbass grey pants hugged the waist and fell to the floor.

That night after their scenes together Chris suggested they get some dinner and get to know each other better. He was not expecting to see the beauty that walked out of that shower in the trailer they currently shared. He wasn’t naked (of course Chris wouldn’t have minded seeing that in a towel) but was clad in a button down plaid shirt with form fitting jeans that bulged in the middle and- oh…dear…God! He’s pretty positive he quits breathing when Darren turns around and bends over to grab his bag sitting on the floor. An ass like that should be arrested for counterfeiting because there is no way in hell that’s real! Damn it’s so perky! Chris has brief thoughts about poking it to see if it jiggles. What’s it look like you ask…let me see if I can do it justice.

You know when you were a kid and you played with those blowup, Wal-Mart brand, bouncy balls so much it starts to lose just the slightest of air but it’s still so firm yet so squishy that it looks like it could take the form of just about anything around it? Yeah that’s Darren’s ass…or so it looks. Chris is starting to wonder if it would actually form to his hand, or mouth, or dick- WHAT? - he didn’t say that…ok yeah maybe he thought it. 

Chris’s body has never been in great communication with his brain so of course while these thoughts are running through his head his hand is getting closer and closer to-

“What the fuck! Umm Chris? You alright dude?”

Oh shit! ABORT! ABORT!

“I wanted to feel your ass!”

Chris! That’s what ABORT means to you!? Get it together!

“Umm I mean I wanted to see if it was as squishy as it looked.”

Seriously dude we need to have a real talk, your body and I.

“Was it?”

“What?” Definitely not expecting that response.

“Was it as squishy as you thought?”

“Uhhhhhhhhhh….” Be smart dude play it cool, “I didn’t get a good enough feel.” Do you hear the words that come out of your mouth?

Darren’s stepping closer to him now. He seems to be immune to the word vomit that is currently infecting Chris’s mouth because he looks, is that, flirty?

“Well let me help you.” 

Yeah that’s definitely flirting.

Darren steps into his personal space, his face only a few inches from Chris’s. He reaches for his arms and wraps them low around his body resting Chris’s hands right on top of his perky, and yes it’s squishy, ass.

“D-Darren… w-why?”

“Because I’ve been wanting to get a closer look at this face.” His fingers trace around every area he describes. “These eyes, your perky little nose, these beautiful lips, which I want to know if they are squishy too.” He raises on eyebrow.

Any connection left between Chris’s body and brain is completely gone after that because Darren is trailing his index finger across the line of his cheek and tracing down the tendons of his neck.

 

“Chris you could cut glass with these sharp jaw lines.” Darren leans in and uses his tongues to trace along the bone.

Chris involuntarily gives Darren’s ass a squeeze and OH GOD HIS HANDS ARE STILL ON HIS ASS!

Darren leans back enough to look him in the eyes and then he’s moving forward brushing his lips softly over Chris’s. He forgets to breath until Darren is pulling back.

“Mmm yep just as I suspected.”

Chris gives him a confused look.

Darren smirks at him “Squishy!”


End file.
